


【轰出/R】一本自传让吸血鬼吃饱了

by Chaliyn



Category: HC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaliyn/pseuds/Chaliyn
Summary: ＊轰：虽然我不提倡读那种类型没营养三流出版社出的书，可是我还是要说一句，多谢款待。＊吸血鬼轰x幽灵久 OOC    1.5W+ 有个人恶趣味＊年龄的话：轰=156岁 绿谷=22岁  丽日=90出头
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	【轰出/R】一本自传让吸血鬼吃饱了

ᐆ  
幽灵妈妈觉得小幽灵最近情绪有点不太对劲。  
「出久，你最近是和轰先生发生了什么事情吗？」  
平常的时间，在绿谷家上的餐桌上，绿谷引子突然没脑的向自己的儿子抛出这个问题。企图和碟子里面的肉丸子坐斗争的绿谷出久因为听到了轰焦冻的名字而险先把筷子上面的食物差点往自己母亲脸上扔了过去，「妈……妈妈你你你你你在说什么啊？？？」  
看到自己儿子那般紧张的样子，绿谷引子忍不住笑了出来，捂住自己已经在笑的嘴巴，「我都知道了哦？出久就不用隐瞒了哦？」  
「妈妈你不要胡说！！」  
是的。  
你们的小幽灵绿谷出久的确最近情绪不太好。  
具体原因他自己也梳理过了，问题也是出现在轰焦冻身上。  
才和那位贵族吸血鬼建立了名为伴侣的  
不过不是那个轰焦冻，是那个轰焦冻。  
没错，就是那个轰焦冻，却又不是大家看到的那个轰焦冻。  
「啊啊啊啊！绿谷出久你个滚蛋！！！这样对轰君太失礼了！！！！」  
「刷！哇鸦鸦鸦鸦————……」  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊————」  
在绿谷家的后花园里传来一阵阵大大小小的叹息声和不属于人类声线的尖叫声，小幽灵将身上的剪刀尖端朝下，猛的插在湿润的厚土上，用微微透明的手捂住自己的红得可以滴血的眼角，又是一声无助的叹息声。  
看着满地的干枯叶子围着自己，绿谷出久将自己的腿盘起来后，再一次的发出了「唔唔————」的声音。  
太不正常了。  
在轰焦冻和绿谷出久确定了关系后的第二天，本来是一如既往的平常日子的。  
绿谷出久还是一如既往的去花园整理自己种的花，轰焦冻也是一如既往的在同一个时间来后花园找自己的小幽灵。  
可是当轰焦冻邀请绿谷出久晚上去他房间的时候，绿谷出久却拒绝了轰焦冻。  
「为什么要拒绝？」吸血鬼略带委屈的表情看着小幽灵，眨了眨异瞳，「就是因为混蛋老爹闯进卫生间吗？他最近不在家，而且我们可以不去公用卫生间的。」  
「啊啊啊轰君你不要再提那天的事了！这对安德瓦先生很失礼啊！」  
「我要翻土啦！轰君你今天都不要来哦？」  
不去想还好，一想到这个，绿谷出久的脸又红了起来。  
追根到底，那一次意外并不是绿谷出久最近拒绝轰焦冻的根源。  
他自己当然是很想和轰焦冻有这亲密关系，毕竟自己喜欢着对方那么久，也暗送秋波了红色玫瑰花好一段时间了，不想好好的亲密都是假的。

ᐆᐆ  
绿谷出久的不自然反应来源于他的好朋友，丽日御茶子。  
这位职业是巫女的女士是出了名的对各种生物的情感方面抱有浓厚的兴趣。  
当然，她也知道她的好朋友小幽灵君每天都在对着自己暗恋的家伙暗送秋波的时候，每天都十分积极的骑着扫帚滑到绿谷家后花园的上空，询问着进度。  
所以当女士知道自己的好友在前一天和自己心仪的人在一起的时候，甚至将自己当天的工作丢了下来，抓起自己桌子上早早就打包好的一个盒子，骑上自己才擦干净的扫帚，兴奋的脚一登。  
女巫起扫帚在空中滑翔的时间十分的快，所以丽日御茶子很快就出现在挚友家花园的上空，也看到正在自己后花园这里雏菊枯叶的绿谷出久。  
女巫当然是有精打细算的知道吸血鬼是贵族，当然也知道轰焦冻是从事魔界政府工作的，所以只是10.28分这个时间点，轰焦冻当然是不可能出现在绿谷出久工作的地址的。  
「DE——KUKUKUKU——君————！」  
在高空路线上大声喧扰并不是一件违法的事情，丽日御茶子说。  
「丽日小姐？？」听到有人在叫自己的花名，绿谷出久下意识的抬起自己染上土壤的脸，翠色的眸子在早上还是有点强烈的阳光下显得有点透明，像一块被摩擦得圆润的绿色玻璃块一样，带着一点点的黄色。  
「我要仍了哦？这是我祝你和轰先生在一起的礼物，DEKU君一定要用到哦！」说着，也不顾会不会砸到绿谷出久，女士直接将手上的木盒子扔向幽灵所在的方向。  
说不怕被砸到的话是假的，绿谷出久立刻将自己的身体穿透化，因为可能是女士太高兴了，木箱子是对着小幽灵的头部扔的。  
「丽日小姐，如果你这样下去的话真的会没人要你的哦？」当木箱子真正划到小幽灵的脸上时，微微眯起被阳光照的发黄的绿色眸子，绿谷出久好笑的说。  
「不准你这样说我！我家还有一只狼陪着我呢！」被说教的丽日御茶子显得很气急败坏的样子，只能像之前绿谷出久命令的一样乖乖的下了扫帚，灰溜溜的重新将自己扔的东西捡起来，「诺，这是我送给你的东西啦。」  
「谢谢你。」看到女士乖乖的收拾起自己的祸，小幽灵也十分给女士面子，脸上的小雀斑都在洋溢的笑意。  
「不过，为什么这个时间点你会过来呢？」将点心和红茶放在亭子下的白色桌子上，看着嘴巴嚷嚷着哇是樱饼哇是我最喜欢的草饼的女士，绿谷出久最后将用自己晒的红茶叶泡着热水的杯子放在桌子上，问到。  
备用  
「你不提醒我，我都忘记了嚼嚼嚼嚼。。。。。。」抬起头看着绿谷出久，将放在桌子上的木箱子推到绿谷出久的面前，丽日御茶子显得很兴奋的说，「这是我送给duke君的礼物哦？」  
礼物？  
虽然脸上写着满满的疑惑，可是绿谷出久还是接过女士给的东西，「是什么礼物让你连工作都不理，君跑过来我这里？」  
「DEKU君不是幽灵族吗？」女士并不想好好的握着手上的叉子，而是拿来向魔女握着仙女棒那样甩来甩去的。  
虽然她是女巫不是魔女。  
「诶？我的确是被分化到了幽灵族的，嵌辈子的事情我都不清楚了……」说到之前的事情，绿谷出久皱了皱眉头，不由自主的打了下冷战。  
「我们现在聊的不是那已经过去的事情啦～」女士将手搭在箱子上面，点了点，「打开看看？」  
怎么觉得面前的丽日御茶子真的显得很兴奋的样子？  
不过这是好友的心意，绿谷出久虽然知道在送礼人面前拆开礼物的确不是一件好事情，可是送礼人都这样说了，他微微叹口气，看来是中了好好的在她面前打开礼物了吗？  
「下次不能这样哦？」  
「欸？DEKU君指的是那方面？轰先生还是？」  
「你这样会害的我都被骂的啊！」  
「不会的啦，放在他都不知道我现在在你这呢！」  
在丽日御茶子就差将整张脸靠过来的了，绿谷出久将木箱子打开，发现里面躺着一本崭新崭新的书。  
「书？」不解的看着丽日御茶子。  
「读下书名？」  
看了下书脊的位置。  
「关于……幽灵族的一万种……玩法……？」  
看到书名，绿谷出久就更加的不解了，什么叫做幽灵族的玩法？  
「读一下第149页开始的关于吸血鬼使用的第537种方法？」  
？？？这是绿谷出久此时此刻的心情。  
先不说对方让自己读送的书内容，正常人都会让受理人细细品尝赠送的书的油墨吧？  
不过小幽灵还是乖乖的听从了好友的意见，用手翻到本书的149页。  
【关于幽灵族身体处于半透明状，对吸血鬼会有什么用处，下面解析了一个自己亲身经历的……事件？」  
疑惑的眼光投向好友，可是好友却丢出继续继续的眼神。  
咽了口口水，小幽灵抿了抿自己的嘴巴。  
【在这个魔界里面啊……！我就是一颗炫耀的星星！走到哪里都会备受瞩目，就如同我现在头上那1800条黄色的炫发……？】「丽日小姐，这到底是什么书啊？」  
「这本书我看过啦，会对DEKU君很有帮助的！继续继续！」  
「诶？」  
为什么你会看过这种标题那么奇怪的书！绿谷出久瞪大不可思议的看着对面那个笑嘻嘻的女生，下意识的咽了下口水。  
【晚上，是美好的邂逅，这也是我为什么会写下这本自传……？？？】  
【咳咳，开玩笑的，这是我那个执着的编导让我加上这一段话的。】  
【然后这是我做的一个实验：】  
【传言，在7点到10点的晚上，十分容易在一个没有人的小丛林里，发现一个现象，里面会有大大小小化作幽灵长条壮的半透明生物在你的身边不停地穿梭着。】  
【它们看上去就像是脱离宿主太久了的关系，没有顾虑的没有方向的乱扯着。】  
【我曾经有看到过在我邻居家后院的后花园里面就有一个这种现象，那是一位年纪有三百多年的单身吸血鬼男士】  
【当我看到他的花园里面有这种情况的时候，这就像迷失方向找不到家的可怜宠物，我想。】  
【突然一只蝙蝠在我头上划过，十分的快的到了那充满无主人的魂魄中，可以看得很清晰那只体型很小的蝙蝠，拍打着自己的翅膀，却抬起脚对着那些在黑暗中四处乱窜的半透明魂魄，用力踩在那些已经没有宿主的魂魄上。】  
【当时的我看到这一幕的时候觉得很惊讶，先不说这个动作是油什么含义在里面，君冲着这个时间段，大家都知道蝙蝠其实油可能是吸血鬼为了方便滑翔才变成的一个便捷的形态特征。】  
【后来在我的团队里面是吸血鬼的研究人员才知道，这是吸血鬼在缺爱的象征，在二十岁成年后就会有这种情况，，所以才会胡乱的变成蝙蝠对路边的魂魄动手动脚的。】  
【据说那只蝙蝠是在没有记忆下进行着，直到自己真正和自己的伴侣结下契约后，那些他忘记了很久的荒谬行为就会涌入吸血鬼的脑袋里面。】  
【当然，他的伴侣也会有那些零零散散的记忆，因为魔界登记的伴侣手续上有记忆共存的条件。】  
【那也有一些伴侣先登记婚姻在来登记灵魂伴侣捆绑一事，也会导致拥有吸血鬼一方的伴侣直接去处理离婚手续……什么的。】  
【不过，也有少数吸血鬼是没有这个象征的，据我所知，听说吸血鬼贵族的轰氏里在一百多年前有一个丢失了的孩子，在五天后再找到后，直到现在据说都没有这种情况。】  
【因为对方家族是我熟悉的家族，我也有去拜访过我的挚友，可是他却说无可奉告。】  
【我也有询问过我有在怀疑的人选，那是一个很孝顺的后辈，只是在后辈的摇头下，我得到了否定的答案。】  
【不过，这也是一个传说而已，到底有没有正式存在的吸血鬼和幽灵族不受吸血鬼这个行为控制住，这就是另外一个问题所在了。】  
………………  
按照丽日御茶子的要求，绿谷出久将第537条读完后，看了下最后一页的作者名，就立刻将书给立起来。  
甚至还碎碎念了起来。  
「哇……这个OALL是什么太太！一开始以为是什么三流自传什么的可是读完后为什么我会喜欢啊！而且虽然没一条的靠头都很无理取闹可是忽略那些没用的的描述真的很好看啊！」  
「哇！还有实验报告！我只是看过欧鲁迈特的实验视频的！为什么这位太太可以把实验报告写得这么有趣！」  
听着友人的滔滔不绝，女巫笑得十分奇怪，然后吐出一句：「轰先生不是吸血鬼吗？」将绿谷出久手上的书夺掉，笑眯眯的样子真的很奇怪，「听说那个动作……也是那个行为哦？」  
然后手上做了个活塞运动。  
「其实这本书是有限制的，你读到后面就知道了哦，DEKU君。」  
不可否认，女士的那句话真的成功的勾起了幽灵的好奇心。  
可是也让绿谷出久的脸变得红了起来，慌慌张张的说「丽日小姐你这个动作很不雅啊！！女孩子不可以这样的！」  
「哈哈哈哈哈！」听到绿谷出久的话，丽日御茶子却大笑了起开，「按照年龄来说我可是比你大68岁哦，所以这种经历我也有过了哦？」  
然后低下头在小幽灵的耳边吹吹风，「不过，轰先生不是都一百多岁了吗？」惹得小幽灵从脸红到全身发烫，心脏扑通扑通的。  
「他会在还没和你确认关系的那些年里面，有这种经历吗？」  
「看轰先生是那种很老练的那种呢，样貌也好，资历也好，都是那么好的。」  
「虽然知道以前有经验的话也是没办法的事情，不过DEKU君不好奇吗？万一轰先生真的是情场老手呢？」  
「而且DEKU君有随随便便抛弃自己的魂魄吗？听说如果随便抛弃的话，在下契约的时候也会出现的呢？」  
…………

ᐆᐆᐆ  
「刷刷，鸦鸦鸦——吱吱吱————」  
「唉……」  
不过现在想想，轰焦冻有情史也挺正常的，绿谷出久也没办法追随到那么多年的事情。  
一屁股坐在枯叶堆的旁边，看着自己的手。  
在阳光的照耀下，绿谷出久的右手依旧是处于一个半透明的状态，不过如果你握住他的手，还是可以握得上的，毕竟他也没有要真的将自己的身体透明化，抬起右手，盖在自己的眼睛上，「…黄黄的……」  
绿谷出久自己的身体状况有点不太好。这也是他为什么拒绝了吸血鬼的邀请后却独自在自家的花园里面唉声叹气的。  
并不是那种疾病的不好。  
幽灵族有时候自己的身体会不受控制的在不相同的时间内让某个部位透明化，也只是幽灵本身的透明，就比如是在吃东西的时候，如果你现在透明的身体部位是胸腔到口腔的位置，当将食物放进去嘴巴里面，会看到食物被透明的东西磨碎，然后下降，到了胃部，然后消失了。  
毕竟过分的是整个幽灵都看不见的时候，却可以摸得着。  
这是每个幽灵都会有的特征，虽然对身体没有什么坏处，也多亏人界发明的衣服下，还是可以蒙骗过关的。  
不过有学者发出了「这是幽灵种族发情的象征」，不过这已经是后话了。  
大概是丽日御茶子小姐那恶魔般的低语受的影响，在第二天，也就是轰焦冻和绿谷出久确认他们自己口头上的关系后什么的第三天，睡眼朦胧的绿谷出久闹钟的声音下，揉了揉眼睛的时候。  
发现自己的手突然变得半透明起来了。  
随之的本来就很大的绿色眸子瞪大更大了。  
然后继续的也发现自己的大腿屁股腰和腹部也变得微微透明的，这让小幽灵很慌张。  
从小啃书就很多的绿谷出久也知道这个透明化的问题，可是在他读过的相关书籍里面正常的透明化都是在脸颊上和腿部的。  
可是自己的下半身几乎都没有了好吗？！！！  
什么破书啊！到底是不是可信的啊！  
他最近不管是去哪，都把自己的披风带到哪去，平时在外面还说有衣服裤子手套可以遮盖住。  
可是……可是……如果是看到轰君的话……  
如果被他知道自己的身体变成这样，万一那张百年都是无表情的脸终于是露出了嫌弃的表情对自己的话……  
想想小幽灵就不是很想赴吸血鬼的约了。  
所以现在小幽灵的处境就是，本来应该正处于热恋的他，却因为自己的身体给搞砸了。  
「唉……什么时候才可以好起来啊……」小幽灵低下头，在头部的阴影照射下揉了揉自己带着手套的手，小声嘀咕着，「轰君会怎么想啊……」  
「我怎么了？」  
「哇！」  
突然晒在身上的阳光都没有了，头顶突然传来一句话吓得绿谷出久站了起来，却又因为站不稳，整个人都倒在了这个吓到自己的不速之客身上。  
对于自己爱人这么强烈的“拥抱”，才刚刚走进花园的轰焦冻表示很受得起，再来几次都可以的。  
「哦！」不过绿谷出久一下子缓不过来，也让轰焦冻站不稳，两个人就这样摔在了一起。  
其实也就是轰焦冻向后摔地上，绿谷出久向前摔在轰焦冻身上。  
小幽灵接受了人肉垫后终于反应了过来，瞪大眼睛紧张的用脏兮兮的手套手捧住吸血鬼，紧张的用自己带着泥巴的脸怂吸血鬼，「没事吧？？」  
「没事，」轻轻握着绿谷出久的手，揉了揉，「是我吓到你的，我没事。」  
意识到自己用的剪刀被自己插在土里面而不是随便放在草丛里后，绿谷出久才松了口气，从轰焦冻身上爬了下来，瘫坐在一边，「我以为我的剪刀……」想了想，「不对啊？轰君你这个点怎么来了？」  
「我想你了，」在绿谷出久泥泥的脸上吧唧了一口，轰焦冻并不在意自己嘴巴有没有泥巴，抿了抿嘴巴，有点咸，「昨天不是有事见不到你吗？我就过来看看你了，」还十分不负责的对绿谷出久歪着脑袋拼命散发荷尔蒙，「不行吗？」  
可以可以可以！←这是绿谷出久的内心。  
「昨天捣鼓雏菊田的土，灰尘太多了……怕你吸进去灰尘……」然后不小心打喷嚏咬到舌头，「什么的……」不去看那投过来炽热眼光的眸子，绿谷出久从地上爬起来，有点心虚的将带着手套的手背到后面，吸了吸鼻子，略微尴尬的看着轰焦冻，「那轰君呢？昨天做了什么呢？」  
可是活了那么多年的吸血鬼却和他的俊美样貌不一样，有点单纯的眨了眨异眸，并没有发现小幽灵那微微的退后半步，像老夫老妻一样报告着这个的行程，「和之前做的事情一样，走走程序什么的。」  
「然后就过来看你了。」然后对着绿谷出久勾起那不常见的弧度。  
你看吧！这张脸对我笑啊！  
就在绿谷出久面对自己爱人那具有杀伤力的脸没辙，将带着手套的手一下子糊到自己脸的时候，轰焦冻微微张开嘴巴，目光有点飘，看着绿谷出久。  
「绿谷，」吸血鬼的声音有点抖。  
「嗯？」捂住脸的五根手指变成剪刀，看着吸血鬼。  
「晚上来下我房间把，我有事情要找下你。」  
看着吸血鬼那柔下来的目光，小幽灵心虚的咽了口口水……

ᐆᐆᐆᐆ  
ᐵ  
「对不起轰君我突然想起来我今天晚上还有事情要处理所以我没有办法去了不好意思」  
当那只小小的幽灵超越过轰焦冻的脑袋后，用尖锐的声音发出这句话后“啪”的在他脑袋里面消失时，说实话，轰焦冻一下子慌张了起来了，手上为绿谷出久准备好的小点心也险先让地面成为第一位食用者，如果不是久久将篮子接过的话。  
下意识的用手捂住自己脸上的伤疤，皱着眉头，吸血鬼现在在寻思着到底是哪个地方不对了。  
这已经是绿谷出久同一周内第二次拒绝自己的邀请了。  
他们才刚刚确认了关系没几天，是自己的行为太着急了吗？所以导致绿谷出久一直在拒绝自己？  
是不是自己将绿谷出久逼得太急了吗？才会导致现在对方都在这样隐隐约约的拒绝。  
看到自己的主人这样落魄的样子，站在点心篮子手把上的小蝙蝠用着豆大的眼睛看着自己的主人着，小声的唧唧唧唧的，然后张开翅膀“啪”的一下消失了。  
可是那些情侣有关的亲密动作【还没有到上垒的结果】他们该有的都有了，绿谷出久才会这样吗？  
回想起来，下午在花园绿谷出久那后退一步本来以为是站不稳才这样的，原来是拒绝的意思吗？  
拼命咬着自己的下唇，却不知道自己的獠牙将自己嘴巴都咬破了，鲜红色的鲜血染红了自己的白色衬衫衣领。  
吸血鬼别人并不在意自己流血了，满脑子都是在想为什么绿谷出久会无端端的拒绝他。  
就在轰焦冻胡思乱想甚至还伸手抓住自己头发的时候，消失几分钟的小蝙蝠久久突然出现在轰焦冻的头上，看上去很紧张的样子，去吧啦着轰焦冻的衣服和头发。  
甚至还对着轰焦冻发出低音的警惕声，张大翅膀抬起脚拼命的拉着轰焦冻。  
虽然轰焦冻的心情很不好，可是他还是将拉扯着自己的小蝙蝠用手握着，「怎么了吗？」  
估计是身体被捂住了，小蝙蝠可能太着急了，直接张大嘴巴狠狠的咬了轰焦冻一口，发出“哈”的声音。  
「撕……」  
自己的蝙蝠从小就教育好的，也从来没有像这样哈自己，可见它很着急很着急的样子。  
吸血鬼皱着眉头，捧住小蝙蝠后，却发现久久哭了起来，豆大的眼珠子挂着泪水，却还不停地哈着他，不停地发着音频。  
ᑒ  
当然，本来绿谷出久是想要赴约的，甚至都已经采摘好花朵后，准备擦点绿谷妈妈买到的药膏后就出门的。  
当小幽灵站在洗漱台的时候，才发现，  
他的脸也开始变得透明了。  
「哇……怎么回事……」用手戳了下自己的脸，嗯，还在，「我是不是可以直接什么都不穿啊……」  
如果说幽灵族特有的穿透化和透明是可以将衣服一起透明的话，那现在的绿谷出久则是第一块西一块的缺失。  
看来今天是不能赴约了，只能去街上再买多点药搽下了，先和轰君说一下吧。  
不过当绿谷出久回到自己房间的时候，本来还在床头小棉垫上瘫在的两只小家伙变成了三只了。  
眨了眨缺了一半的绿色眸子，看到六颗豆大的眼睛一下子齐刷刷的看着自己后，绿色那只小蝙蝠居然哭了，对着小幽灵哈了下后就消失了。  
随之剩下的红白小蝙蝠也不知道为什么啪的也消失了。  
是吵架了吗？还是被欺负了吗？  
不过它们三个平时的关系都挺好的，绿谷出久也没有因为它们的消失再有过多的追问了。  
毕竟这三只小家伙也是在这几天突然过来像搬迁一样的出现在自己房间里面。  
没有想太多的绿谷出久打算继续搽他的药时候，却被阳台的一声巨响给下了一跳，然后就是自己的落地窗猛的被打开了——————

ᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆ  
当自己阳台门被打开的时候，正在讲衣服撩起来准备给自己腰部搽药的绿谷出久猛地抬起头，惊恐的看着落地窗的方向。  
可是看到来自后，绿谷出久从惊恐到惊讶，他大概知道轰焦冻会有很大的几率会回来找自己，只是没想到他会从自己房间的阳台闯进来。  
不过这惊讶也没多久，就就变成了愤怒。因为吸血鬼此时此刻的嘴角正在留着血，嘴唇都被獠牙咬破了，血渍搞得那白色衬衫到处都是。  
将药膏放下，小幽灵气鼓鼓的走到吸血鬼的身边。  
而轰焦冻看着床上躺着的绿谷出久身体变成两半的时候，压制住的情绪一下子出来了，看到对方走到自己面前，一开始冷下来的脸稍微缓了过来，「绿……」  
「轰焦冻！！」  
谁知道他正准备质问绿谷出久的身体是怎么回事的时候，却被绿谷出久叫的全名楞住了。  
看到吸血鬼那呆呆的样子，还处于半透明的小幽灵真是好气又好笑，「你看看你现在的是什么样子啊？？」  
什么样子？轰焦冻皱了皱好看的眉头，大概他现在也只是觉得自己突然接收到自己养的三只小蝙蝠发出的警告后，跑过来看到自己爱人的脸只剩下五分之二的样子，变得着急了起来，「绿谷才是，你的身体为什么……唔！」  
谁知道突然被什么东西按住脸，把含在嘴巴里面的獠牙硬生生的压出了一个角。  
明明没有看到有东西压住自己的脸，却感受到有只手帮他擦着脸上的血迹，诧异的看着绿谷出久，却得到了绿谷出久无奈的眼神，「我的身体怎么了？倒是轰君你，」指了指那凌乱的衣服和头发，「你这样到底是怎么回事啊？」  
还能怎么回事？吸血鬼眨了眨自己变成自己细猫眼，接收到三个小家伙然后联想到这三个小家伙最近都在小幽灵的家里面常驻了，就想到是不是绿谷出久发生了什么事情，就……  
「你这周已经两次拒绝我了……」吸血鬼有点带着委屈的说，「而且看到你的身体变成这样了，我就有点着急……觉得你受伤，什么的。」  
「着急就可以伤害着急吗？」绿色眸子对着那双好像就是他让他受伤了的异瞳，「我不认为着急轰君就可以伤害着急，」透明的手在对方看不到的情况下变本加厉的揉了起来，「而且我这个样子也没有任何的问题！！」  
「……反而你这样让本来还没什么事的我的担心啊轰君…!」  
「……」  
看着轰焦冻这样执着的觉得他受伤了后表现的无辜样子，绿谷出久无奈的叹了口气，心里在想，他是真的不知道还是假的不知道？  
这里好轰焦冻乱糟糟的头发和衣服，把自己那一百多岁还是那么幼稚的男朋友领到床边，说，「轰君，你今年几岁了？」  
「一百五十六，怎么了？」轰焦冻并不明白绿谷出久为什么要问这种问题。  
「那我呢？」可是绿谷出久没有给轰焦冻提问的机会，继续抛过去下一个问题。  
「二十二。」  
「你有听说过，幽灵族在成年后，会有一个透明着的却又可以摸得着实体的现象吗？」  
「知道，」吸血鬼眨了眨眼睛，「医学上称为透实化，可是这和绿谷有什么关系吗？」  
怪不得有名言说【人并不是十全十美的生物。】和【上帝为你打开一扇门，然后啪的一下关掉另外一扇窗。】更何况现在坐在自己旁边，还准备躺在他怀里在撒娇的吸血鬼已经有一百多岁了，有些常识他居然不知道？  
绿谷出久通过这几天读的那本自传后，发现，他大概发情了。  
身体的不自然现象在那本自传后面被解析为是因为幽灵族的发情现象，作者在后面也有表明到了后来，他经过自己邻居的屋子时，发现那位没有伴侣吸血鬼，意外的有一位美丽的幽灵族女性也在那里，似乎跟恩爱的样子。  
虽然那位幽灵族的女性似乎看不到脚裹。  
等绿谷出久查阅了一些资料后，发现他的偶像欧鲁迈特博士也有像这位自传的作者一样提出了这种问题，可是因为种种原因，似乎并不被zhengfu接纳。

至于丽日御茶子说的限制，似乎这位自传的作者被编导给坑了，又或者说他还是很乐意写的？  
撇开那些好笑的段句不说，绿谷出久发现编导似乎也挺不上心的，所以这本书卖得也不怎么样，不过作者想表达的事情却意外的一目了然。  
自己也让轰焦冻看了下这本被贴满了便签和笔记的自传，甚至还表示自己花了不少的钱在黑市买了一本崭新崭新的当珍藏。  
看完自己爱人那密密麻麻的书，轰焦冻将它放好，然后——————  
将小幽灵的身体抱在自己的打腿上，抿了抿嘴巴，对着圆圆的耳廓哈了口气，看到它红了起来还打了下颤抖后，好笑的把脸凑到那去。  
「你是怕我像邻居那样，有对过其他人这样做过吗？」  
「……！！」被偷窥到心里面在想什么的绿谷出久此时此刻脸跟个苹果一样，「没……没啊！轰君有这种经历也是正常的啊！」  
「绿谷。」男性吸血鬼的声音都会带少点的声波频道，响的本来就脸红得像一颗红苹果的绿谷出久耳朵很苏很苏。  
然后是那冰凉的唇瓣贴了下他的脸颊，可是他觉得那个刚刚被触碰的地方很烫很烫，「虽然我承认我不喜欢你看那些没用的自传，不过，」异色的眸子里面却有着小幽灵说不出来的情绪。  
手掌轻轻的抚摸着半透明的脸颊，「那种蝙蝠去玩弄的习惯，我是没有的。」然后圈住自己爱人那半透明的身体，三种不一样颜色的发丝在他轻微磨蹭下渐渐纠缠到一起，异色的眼珠子向上，静静的看着小幽灵那向下的翡翠色眸子。  
当自己五岁的时候遇到了五岁人类还是小孩子却满脸红肿的他，对着他笑的时候，年幼的他发现别人有的那些习惯在他身上早已经没有了中影了。  
自己的眼里只容得下绿谷出久这个人了，谁还有时间去发不发情的？  
不过一等就等了一百过年，轰焦冻也等够了。  
撩起绿谷出久的刘海，轰焦冻说：「我等太久了。」  
「诶？轰君是在等什么吗？」  
「嗯，不过他已经属于我了的。」  
「是吗？」绿谷出久不太明白轰焦冻的意思，不过也学着他的动作，不算很平滑，已经透明了的手指抚摸着吸血鬼的冷脸，和触目惊心的疤痕，看着对方，「不过轰君等的东西已经属于轰君的话就好，我相信你可以的哦。因为这是你自己的力量嘛，一定可以克服的。」  
听到小幽灵的话，不可思议的瞪大眼睛看着眼前这个正处于半半透明的小幽灵的吸血鬼，之后眼神也揉了下来，甚至还勾起了嘴角，说「是啊，我很开心。」  
绿谷出久已经是轰焦冻了的。  
永远。  
「所以，」该说的情话都说完了，轰焦冻将坐在床沿边的绿谷出久拉到床中间，看着这个还在微微透明的小幽灵，「我们是时候该干点正经事了。」  
在绿谷出久还没反应过来问轰焦冻所说的正经事是什么的时候，还泛着透明的手办被轰焦冻捆住。  
翠绿色的眸子瞪大着，眼前的颜色有很多很多，最后固定在那微微颤抖着眼睫毛的灰色和靛色里面。  
他看到了自己的样子，和，一股强烈的情绪。  
然后这股情绪的主人微微眯起眼睛看着他，凉凉的唇瓣贴住了他颤抖着的唇瓣上。  
不说假话，才成年未满三年的绿谷出久当然还是知道此时此刻正在小口小口撮着自己的轰焦冻是在向自己求爱。  
是的，求爱。  
被自己暗恋了好几年的人求爱了，绿谷出久怎么样都会好好的回应他的。  
将吸血鬼脖子上的扯掉，对准吸血鬼的唇瓣，猛的贴了上去，笨拙的吻着吸血鬼的嘴巴。  
和轰焦冻的温柔却有点粗暴的吻不一样，绿谷出久都只是轻轻的贴着一个地方，然后再向另外一个角度再贴过去，不敢用牙齿咬唇瓣，而是带着舌尖去到哪就舔一下。  
吸血鬼很享受这样的感觉，当然，他还是希望小幽灵可以狠狠的对他的嘴巴上牙，他想他会更加的高兴呢。  
手圈住拿变得通透的腰，吸血鬼眼神一沉，用手摸了摸，肉体应该有的触感还是有的，只是视觉上不见了而已。  
这让轰焦冻的手忍不住继续向下滑，好几天不见了「其实只有十几个小时」，再加上好奇心，吸血鬼的手还是稳稳的盖在爱人的透明臀部上，磨蹭了下。  
「唔……」透明的手指不能捂住自己的的眼睛，没揩油的小幽灵还是用手吧啦住自己的脸。  
「真的变成透明了啊……」撩下带着橡筋的裤头，轰焦冻的眼睛紧紧的盯着自己的手掌，揉了揉那其实存在的屁股，甚至还小力的对准拍打了几下。  
「怎么……你有意见吗？」  
「没有。」吸血鬼摇了摇头，「绿谷变成这样我都喜欢，况且，」用手指按了按那柔软的肉，「绿谷是因为我才变成这样的，我很开心。」  
「你对这种事情开心干嘛啊……」  
「难道不应该开心吗？」  
「唔…………！！！」  
虽然他听到轰焦冻没有这种行为的确是很开心啦……  
其实主动权是在小幽灵的手上，可是他的眼睛却迷失了方向，不知道应该飘到哪个方向才好，最后还是看着吸血鬼那塞满情欲的异眸上，有点紧张的对视着。  
绿谷出久发现轰焦冻的眼睛里面装满的都是自己的样子。  
他在渴望着自己，那双异瞳这样说。  
当然，绿谷出久也不是没有想过会真的和轰焦冻做这一档事情的，放着给谁都会幻想自己和暗恋的人一起坠入爱河的吧？  
可是当真枪实弹的放在绿谷出久面前的时候，他还是觉得很不真实。  
所以用透明的手小心翼翼的捧住轰焦冻的脸，泛红的脸微微上扬，对着那双充满自己的异瞳说，「你会因为和我做了，而后悔吗？」  
「我不会，你呢？」  
「我当然不会啊！我都喜欢你好几年了……」  
「哦？可是我喜欢你都有一百多年了呢。」  
「轰君你这是夸大其词形容哦？」  
「我没骗你，」找到那双附在自己脸上的手，盖了上去，然后凑到绿谷出久的脸上，微微眯起眸子，「我很久很久很久以前，就喜欢你了。」  
当然，等记忆共存后，你就知道了。

ᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆ  
第一次对着吸血鬼坦诚相待的时候，小幽灵还是觉得自己现在这种状况太羞耻了。  
「唔……真的没关系吗？我这个样子……」  
「没事，」将小幽灵的裤子吧啦下来，虽然没办法看到绿谷出久的在自己手上一点点颤抖的吐出白色的液体，可是看着绿谷出久那缺了个洞的脸上洋溢着忍让的样子时，轰焦冻用力的捂住小幽灵的尿眼，让不知道第几次想要喷出的红眼再一次硬生生的被憋回去。  
可是还是喷了出来了。  
虽然他们都看不到现在绿谷出久的是一个什么样子，但是看到液体在空气中突然涌了出来，伴随着略微喘的呼吸声，和爱人大口大口哈着气将头靠在他的身上时，轰焦冻用圈住绿谷出久腰部的左手在绿谷出久的背上抚摸了两大下，「还好吗？」  
「哈……唔……不太好……」瘫在轰焦冻怀里的绿谷出久不太好，毕竟自己的生殖器官被这个好看的吸血鬼用手捂住，甚至他还在那个吸血鬼的脸上看到了兴奋的样子。  
简直就像是被允许吃糖的小孩子一样。  
好了，现在自己也在轰焦冻的手上解放了一次了，水汪汪的绿色眸子看着正在为自己清理的轰焦冻，眨了眨。  
「轰君。」  
「嗯？……哦!」正在为小幽灵处理透明身上碰的到处都是的吸血鬼抬起看着小幽灵的时候，却被小幽灵透明的手推到在床上。然后发现绿谷出久正在埋在自己的股间，试图在为西装皮带做着斗争。  
看来绿谷出久是想为自己之前在卫生间险些被发现的行为买单。  
西装裤子有点不好解，绿谷出久发现解开了第一个大扣子的时候，发现门襟里面还是有好几个小扣子，这让绿谷出久有点不解。  
可是他还是顺利的将轰焦冻的黑色西装裤子给脱了下来，然后一面而来的是那已经鼓起来的小山丘儿和有点被精液晕湿的黑色内裤。  
下意识的吞了口口水，抬起看着轰焦冻，谁知道轰焦冻此时此刻的眸子正在紧紧地盯着他，吓得绿谷出久用力的将黑色四角内裤给扒出来。  
然后那宏伟的暗红色就这样和绿谷出久的脸亲密接触了，也把绿谷出久吓了一跳，然后用手紧紧地握住了轰焦冻的。  
「唔……」突如其来的抓取感让轰焦冻差点就还没进入小幽灵身体里面就交出了第一颗子弹，抬起手，下意识的抓住那毛茸茸的脑袋。  
就像舔着要融化的冰淇淋一样，绿谷出久和大多数人一样，选择了比较讨好的舔舐方法，来讨好这根有点大的东西，当舌尖碰到那正在跳动的壁，也让绿谷出久的屁股忍不住微微翘起来，反正轰焦冻也看不到，在空气中甚至还有点饥渴难耐的扭了几下。  
用嘴唇内壁的肉盖住自己的牙齿，也以防自己的牙齿不小心会磕到轰焦冻的，绿谷出久开始尝试着张大嘴巴含住那玩意，舌尖也小心翼翼的，张大自己的口腔，一点一点的。  
轰焦冻的在绿谷出久的口腔里面一点一点的胀大了，绿谷出久是可以感受到的，似乎它在舌头的安抚下一点点的胀大着，填满了他的嘴巴。  
「绿谷，松口，太脏了……」才刚刚因为绿谷出久的倒吸气差点的轰焦冻用力抓了抓那毛茸茸的脑袋，事宜对方这样就可以。  
「唉？唔，可是……唔…先解放一次吧嗯……你都帮我处理了一遍了。」  
挂在泪水的绿色眸子看轰焦冻，有点无辜，虽然眸子的主人刚刚还在很不害臊的含住分身小心翼翼的说话。  
这不是处理是在欺负你啊！吸血鬼扶额。  
卖力的含住，用手稍着那变得硬邦邦的阴毛，这些绿谷出久细微的动作，和明明被绿谷出久含住的分身，在绿谷出久缺少视觉感的脸上是不是会出现，甚至他看到在自己的分身在那半半的舌苔上涌出了液体的时候，再也忍不住了，将自己的分身猛地从绿谷出久的口中抽了出来。  
「诶？唔……嗯……」突然的抽出让小幽灵愣在了那里，却被吸血鬼一下子唠回了怀里，然后就被吸血鬼给吻住了。  
轰焦冻很体贴的将自己的獠牙收了去来，没有将绿谷出久的嘴巴咬破，而且那张嘴刚刚还含住自己的，整个嘴巴都是生殖器官的腥臊味。  
味道不算很喜欢，轰焦冻一边将绿谷出久的嘴巴撬开，想。  
不过轰焦冻似乎想在这个吻的作用下干一些事情，牙齿和牙齿的碰撞让绿谷出久整个人都轻飘飘的，也不知道此时此刻的轰焦冻正准备将手伸进他的后穴处。  
舌头用力的顶着他的上颚和轰焦冻第一个手指用力进入是同时进行着的，这让初入情事的绿谷出久在双重刺激下，嘴巴在大口大口的喘着口气。  
「唔……」灵敏的舌尖在小幽灵的口腔里面勾着小幽灵的舌头，带着它在里面就像两条正在戏水的鱼儿一般，鼻子也发出了哼哼唧唧的声音。  
在左手挽着透明腰部的作用下，第二根手指用很顺利的进入到了后穴，异物感让绿谷出久猛地将臀部翘得高高的，当然，轰焦冻看不到。  
含住小幽灵的嘴巴，吸血鬼看到两根手指进去了后，用剪得圆滑的指甲捎了下褶皱，被刺激到的肉壁紧紧地依附到，虽然视觉上来说只是看到进去的手指在空气里动了几下，轰焦冻的手指还是会感受到内壁是在死死的含着他的手指。  
而看着小幽灵那红的滴血的脸好像准备好赴死的样子时，吸血鬼好像的放开了小幽灵的嘴巴，为小幽灵擦了擦汗，「会痛吗？」  
皱成一条缝的眼睛听到轰焦冻说的话缓缓的睁开，支支吾吾的，「唔……额…不会……」  
倒不如说，绿谷出久一开始发现手指已经进去并且在里面搅和的时候已经开始身体轻飘飘了，甚至还很舒服的在轰焦冻怀里发出断断续续的声音。  
因为是第一次，说实话绿谷出久也想说把自己的身体先交付给轰焦冻，毕竟轰焦冻看上去真的很像是十分有经验的人。  
想到这里，软绵绵摊在床上看着轰焦冻正在托着裤子的绿谷出久，突出了这句话。  
「呐，总觉得轰君很熟练呢，」从给自己先解决一次，到为自己的后穴扩张，这些动作真的一气呵成的样子，「轰君是有很多这种经验吗？」  
「嗯？」好好要开anquantao然后带上后发现尺寸不太对后皱了皱眉头的轰焦冻抬起头，「我没有，这是第一次。」  
「诶？？」绿谷出久惊讶的眨了眨绿色眸子，然后后知后觉的发现轰焦冻说的话，刚刚才降下来的温度又在一次的爬上了脸颊上，猛地用手捂住自己的脸，虽然还是可以看到轰焦冻。  
「我说，我的第一次现在正在进行着。」终于和anquantao做好斗争的轰焦冻将身体压了下来，勾了勾嘴角，「怎样？你不相信吗？」  
小幽灵猛地点起了波浪头。  
「我没有和任何人有过这种关系，」亲了一口绿谷出久，「为什么会给你有这样的错觉？」  
因为……绿谷出久紧张的咽了口口水，你这样太熟练了好伐？？？  
可是绿谷出久并不会这样说，「你看，你都一百多岁了，不可能没有经验吧？」  
「没有，」将绿谷出久仅剩的小腿架在自己的腰上，顶了顶自己扩张好的后穴，也惹得绿谷出久唔了一声，「我真的没有经验，我也很开心这是我们共同的第一次。」  
然后摸索到绿谷出久的腰，开始缓慢的进入那已经扩张好[应该，反正轰焦冻看不见。]的后穴，在一整根真的全部埋进去后，轰焦冻并没有给绿谷出久发出那所谓的[满足的叹息]，而是按住绿谷出久的腰部用膝盖将他的身体撑起来，开始快速的动了起来。  
吓得绿谷出久将手搭在轰焦冻的肩膀上，压根就不给一点喘气机会，弓起腰在适应着轰焦冻胯下的动作。  
「轰…轰君！等等…!等等唔！」就在断断续续的想让轰焦冻先缓缓，被胡乱来的时候摩擦搭配到了敏感处，让绿谷出久身体一抖，崩得紧紧地。  
「……是这里吗？」咬住红红的耳垂，对着耳朵吹着气，轰焦冻似乎发现了小幽灵的敏感点，准备向那里进攻着。  
你们评评理啊！这样如鱼得水的样子你们难道不觉得这个幼稚的家伙十分有经验吗？？？  
因为轰焦冻真的太太太太熟练了，在将脑袋耷拉在轰焦冻肩膀的时候紧闭上的眸子含着眼泪睁开了下，却看到了十分有冲击力的一幕。  
如果说，正常没有任何意外的两个人在做爱的时候，都会感受到被绞者和绞者那神圣却带着点龌龊的地方结合起来，都是在感受着彼此带来的刺激和冲击触觉的感受的话。  
当绿谷出久低下头看到他们结合处的时候，吓得自己的脸红上加红。  
他看到了轰焦冻的，那本来以为情欲之前还是硬硬带着点点弧度的分身，此时此刻在显得弯弯曲曲的，折了三折。  
虽然是带着anquantao的，可是也因为绿谷出久的备着的尺寸并不合适轰焦冻，那层薄薄的塑料十分紧的贴服着轰焦冻的，甚至连上面那欲想解放却因为忍耐而憋出来的青筋也显得十分的明显。  
小幅度的抽查也可以看到轰焦冻的很艰难的向前着，绿谷出久也是感受到的，自己的肉壁紧紧抠住哪被挤压得弯弯曲曲的。  
「唔呜……」似乎轰焦冻准备想先解放第一次了，他当然知道现在自己的被压得怎样，忍让的闭上眼睛，将脸窝在绿谷出久的左边脖子上，亲昵的蹭了蹭。  
当然，绿谷出久现在也很不好受，自己的精液已经射出了无数次了，体内的庞然大物也在里面紧紧地胀大，自己的右腿又被架得高高的，动弹不得。  
「绿谷，」吸血鬼微微伸开獠牙，微微摩擦着，伸出因为喘气过多而变得有点干燥的舌头，舔舐着那正在跳跃着的脖子。  
就在自己的再也忍不住将那滚烫滚烫的液体射出来的时候，獠牙也刺穿了那脆弱的肌肤，红色的鲜血正在染红着他们的身体时，他说；  
「你知道吗？当吸血鬼在做爱的时候将你的脖子咬破的时候，怀孕的几率会大大增加吗？」  
「要和我养育着我们的后代吗…？」

ᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆ  
当小幽灵醒来的时候，已经是第二天的七点钟了。  
似乎他在中途昏睡了过去，身体很酸也很痛，可是却没有粘稠感，大概是吸血鬼帮自己处理好了吧。  
眨了眨干涩的眸子，歪着头，看到吸血鬼正在安安静静的在自己旁边睡着了，可以看得出那疲劳的眼角下的褶皱，和还来不及收回去的獠牙露出了一角出来，傻傻的感觉。  
抬起手，想将露出的牙齿塞回去的时候，却意外的发现自己的手似乎变回来的样子，惊奇得猛地坐起来，看到自己回来的要，发出了「哦——————！！！」的声音。  
也成功的将轰焦冻给吵醒了，「绿谷？」  
「轰君你看！」开心的小幽灵将手糊到轰焦冻的脸上，「我的手回来了哦！！！」  
「是吗？」轰焦冻的确看到绿谷出久的身体恢复正常了，轻笑，「那就好。」  
「不过，」将手伸高，「是什么原因让我的身体恢复正常的呢？」  
看着不解的绿谷出久，躺在床上的轰焦冻也爬了起来，从后面圈住绿谷出久，「是不是我昨天晚上进到你的身体里面，然后魔法就接触呢？」  
不说还好，一说昨天晚上的事情，这让绿谷出久的脸又一次嘭的红了起来，猛地挣脱掉自己爱人的拥抱，站起来，「呜哇哇哇哇……!轰轰轰轰君你也也也该回去去去去了吧？我我我我要去打扫花园了了了了！」  
没想到自己的腰却直不起来，却还是硬生生的溜到门口，用门捂住自己红彤彤的脸，「轰君你就自己先回去吧！！再见！」  
啪的一下，在轰焦冻的瞩目下关上了门。  
算了，看到这样，轰焦冻忍不住笑出了声音，还是让小幽灵适应一下吧。

-FIN-

ᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆᐆ  
几年后  
《关于幽灵族的一万种玩法·续》  
第2835种  
【我之前有用比较正规的身份，向上级申报关于幽灵族为什么会像缺了一块块的状况，可是还是被缴回了，这是我一个很重要的后辈给我的信息，让我更加的坚定之前第537条提出的不是偶然。】  
【所以我就出了这本书的第二册，虽然显得很不专业，可是我想现在看到这本书的你，应该是知道我从中想表达的事情吧？】  
【其实这本书不应该叫做玩法，而是探讨方案。】  
【我的这位后辈是我朋友的儿子，他有一个幽灵族的伴侣。当然，我也是才刚参加完他们的婚礼没多久，很隆重，我看着他们，也很开心。】  
【扯远了，下面让我们来重新分析下————，对呢，我的编导也换了一位很有责任心的了。】


End file.
